Serpentra
Serpentra is a being created as part of the experimentations of the Ancients to create an artificial dragon. After the failure of the Ancients to develop Serpentra into a complete dragon, Serpentra is cast into the sea, eventually becoming a sea beast that ravages the seas beyond Hermalte Port. However, in a twist of fate, Serpentra comes into contact with another dragon's blood, allowing Serpentra to become a full-fledged dragon, a feat that its creators have long thought impossible. It was responsible for the murder of Geraint and contaminating the player with its blood. History Serpentra was created in ages past by the powerful Ancients from their experiments to forge the ultimate war machine – their very own Dragon. However, the Ancients soon realized that it would never become a Dragon without a special jewel. Left with a ‘failure’ that was deemed too dangerous to be just let loose, the Ancients decided to seal Serpentra away to a forsaken island for all eternity so that they may continue on with their other arcane pursuits in peace. Fifty years ago, some pirates had unwittingly broke that very seal and the enraged Serpentra was broken free, wrecking havoc upon the denizens of Lagendia in the wake of it’s return. The legendary Geraint led a team of mighty heroes to quell it’s atrocious uprising, and managed to slay the powerful beast in a grueling arduous battle. Now, fifty years later, this nightmare of the sea has somehow risen once again, and in a twist of cruel fate, gained enough power to transform into an evil Sea Dragon – it’s fearsome power and bloodlust ever-growing. Skills 20x *'Dragon Breath' - Unleashes a stream of cold energy which deals fatal (oftentimes OHKO) damage to any player it hits. Removes all buffs on hit enemies as well. Cast every 60 seconds. *'Claw' - Serpentra deals melee damage to nearby targets. *'Bite' - Strikes at players from a long distance using its slender snout. 19x *'Side Bite' - Same as Bite, but has a much larger range. *'Ice Bolt' - Serpentra attacks ice-enchanted claws. High damage and slows targets. 18.15x *'Ice Bomb' - Marks selected players with an indicator that resembles an eye. Serpentra then attacks the area around the marked targets with very high ice damage (about 50000-70000 damage). *'Scale Attack' - Throws cone-shaped scales, upon explosion skeleton enemies are summoned. *'Ice Ball' - Summons five ice meteors that slowly approach the entire party. Each meteor inflicts 90000 damage in a very large area. 16.25x *'Bite' - Serpentra attempts to crush its enemies using its massive jaws. *'Ice Ball' - Summons an ice bolt that targets the player with highest aggro. Causes aggro to be reset when hit. 15.25x *'Dive Breath' - Serpentra flap its wings and take flight, and then followed by a linear Ice Breath. 14.25x *'Rotating Dragon Breath' - Serpentra unleashes a dragon breath stream while sweeping through the battlefield. 13.25x *'Ice Prison' - Traps the highest aggro in an Ice Prison, freezing it. Frozen targets are then dealt 110000 damage after a few seconds. *'Death Coil' - Summons a Black Hole in its front side to later squish with its tail everything sucked by the Black Hole. 9.25x *'Wing Attack' - Calls forth a battering hailstorm that hits players and summoned units. 7.25x to 4.25x *'Ice Bomb' - Same as Ice Bombs in 18.15x, but now has four waves and each wave as a suction effect. Wing Attack may be cast after Ice Bombs. *'Frontal Breath' - Serpentra shoots out a Dragon Breath in front of him right after the last wave of Ice Bombs. *'Dive Breath' - Same as in 15.25x, follows right after the Frontal Breath. *'Side Breath' - Casts Dragon Breath on its side. 4.25x to 0x *'Breath Combo' - Attacks using Ice Bombs, Frontal Breath and Dive Breath in quick succession. *'Ice Ball', Ice Prison, Side Breath and Bite - See previous. Category:Lore Category:Dragons Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nest Bosses Category:Level 40 Mobs